historyfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Law Instituting Robot Operated Powersuit
The Law Instituting Robot Operated Powersuit, or simply LIROP is a law-enforcement and mechanical infantry unit of the New Greek Empire. It it suitable for both terrestrial and marine operations and has been used extensively in recent wars, starting with the Greco-Xanj War, in which general Pheolius Efrosyni used them to combat the Xanj Sentinels. The LIROPs proved equally matched against Xanj Sentinels, and were used in swampy regions to give them a natural advantage; Their deployment lead to a massive decline in sentinel numbers, especially in the Battle of Ko'Jhami. LIROPs remain in service with the New Greek Army, law enforcement, and security forces of the New Greek Senate. LIROPs were used in the Battle of Rome to attack from the sea, using their physical strength to move obstacles out of the way where heavy equipment could not be brought in under fire. Design LIROPs were designed based on diving suits to be sure they were watertight. They possess a single double-pane bulletproof reflective glass visor with a row of cameras behind it, as well as a camera on each of their weapons enabling them to fire without having to align them to their "eyes" to aim. Both arms are fitted with pistons to enhance melee capability. Their right arm has a rifle mounted on which normally rests on the forearm, but flips over to face the barrel forward when firing over a large concealed serrated blade which juts out over the fist when preparing to attack. The left hand possesses a double-barreled shotgun instead of a rifle, half the double barrel comes off to widen the range. Of course, in addition to this, LIROPs often carry weapons specific to the operation they are undertaking. Every mass-produced LIROP has advanced facial recognition capability and an undying loyalty to the New Greek Empire; Three of the four models of LIROP (the three latest) are all sapient, and all are capable of ration, reasoning, and logic. While the ORSTS and TSMNS model LIROPs will selflessly bound into danger to preserve human life, the DION model does not share this trait. Models *Model MNLS - Possesses a relatively circular head and a circular visor, used exclusively for law enforcement and has a stun baton instead of a sword. MNLUS-model LIROPs are not truly sapient and exercise no caution, and as such their cameras are always viewed through by a "manager" who makes decisions on their behalf and feeds them orders accordingly. *Model ORSTS - ORSTS model LIROPs posses helmets which are near-cylindrical with a rounded top, the scale of which in color and texture from bright, shiny copper to a rough green shows their age. ORSTS models no longer needed a "manager" to guide them as they now possessed considerable intelligence nearly as great as the average human's, and they were the first LIROPs to see combat against a foreign nation's forces. *Model TSMNS - The TSMNS model LIROPs are equipped with a bullet-shaped helmet and a long, horizontal rectangle-shaped visor to expand their view, making them more proficient in combat. The TSMNS model LIROPs were outfitted with even more advanced technology, making them around as intelligent as an average human. *Model DION - The DION model is gold-colored and with a horizontal Oval-shaped visor instead of a rectangular one. DION model LIROPs became equipped with more advanced armor than previous models, and a greater ability to make choices, while other models would selflessly and suicidally charge into any situation to save New Greek Soldiers or civilians with no regard for danger. History Production of the first LIROPs began in 1943, based on earlier robots created during the 1920s, after the government had bought many aspiring robotics companies and provided their technicians and engineers with the funds to begin production of artificial intelligence over the course of the 1910s. The first mass-production of the MNLUS-model LIROPs began in 1952, and of the model ORSTS LIROPs in 1961. The model TSMNS LIROPs began mass-production in 1987, and the DION model LIROPs began mass production in 2008. Category:New Greek Empire Category:Majoras Articles!!! Category:Technology Category:Military units